New Life (PewDieCry)
by MinusCelsius
Summary: "Rule number two. Never, and I mean never, try to see what is underneath this mask, hear me?" "Master Cry," He had a slight southern accent. "Why is that?" The butler who had spoken out, Ken was his name, questioned him. Cry scoffed. "Rule number three." He walked up to Ken even though he was clearly an inch shorter than him. "Don't question me." Rated M for M Content
1. Prologue

**Part 1- Prologue**

Cry sighed heavily as he took a step out of the limo. "Thanks, Gabby." He said to the chauffeur and she smiled in response. Cry adjusted the mask on his face and the tie around his neck before walking towards the giant doors.

He opened it, and saw many people, _servants_, lined up to greet him.

"Good morning, master." They all said in unison. Cry flinched at their formality. He wasn't used to being called _'master'_.

"'Sup?" He said casually. One of the elder butlers looked surprised at his greeting, but brushed it off.

"Young master, let us introduce ourselves." The maid all the way to the left of the line looked to be in her 30's or so. "I'm Abigail. What a pleasure it is to meet you."

The line of people continued to introduce themselves one at a time. The names flew by Cry's ears. They were all names he'd heard before. Henry, Jason, Ashley. One name stuck out, however.

"My name is Felix. It's an honor to serve you." Felix had an accent.

Out of curiosity, Cry spoke up. "Where are you from?"

The blonde looked up at him with a surprised look. "I originally come from Sweden, master."

"Oh. That's cool." Cry looked at the last person in line, the old man who had grimaced before.

He bowed down just like everyone else, but he seemed more formal about it. "My name is Cedric, and I will be serving you alongside these wonderful people for the next 3 years. I am retiring soon." He stood up straight again, and it was quiet.

"May I ask of your name?" A maid coming from the middle of the line asked.

Cry looked at her. "You can call me Cry."

"M-master Cry, I have a question." The same maid form the beginning, Abigail, spoke with confidence. Cry nodded towards her, giving her permission to ask. "What are your rules?"

_Rules?_ Cry thought.

"Um... First rule. You don't have to address me with 'master' anymore. If you want to I guess that's fine." He fixed the mask that seemed to be slipping off his face, but it was in the same place as before. This brought up another thing Cry should probably say.

"Rule number two. Never, and I mean _never_, try to see what is underneath this mask, hear me?" Cry suddenly felt empowered. He was telling these people what to do. _He_ was authority.

The maids and butlers nodded. One of them raised their hand. "Master Cry," He had a slight southern accent. "Why is that?" The butler who had spoken out, Ken was his name, questioned him.

Cry scoffed. "Rule number three." He walked up to Ken, even though he was clearly a good inch shorter than him. "Don't question me." And with that, Cry left the servants to explore the house.


	2. Inheritance

**Part 2- Inheritance **

I wiped the tears from my eyes as I painfully watched the gravedigger bury my only family I had left. Tears escaped my eyes as I watched the dirt fall on top of my little brother's white coffin. My sister's. My mother's.

All three of them went to the store together to get a few things we needed; paper towels, food, clothing. I stayed back to play video games with my friends. I didn't need anything at the time.

I was Skyping with my friends, Russ and Scott, when I got the phone call.

"_What the f-" I started to laugh as I died in the most odd way in the video game. "Why would you kill me, Russ?" I started to laugh even harder. The car he was driving zoomed by, hitting my dead body while he was turning around._

"_Oops, did I do that?" Russ questioned sarcastically._

"_You little-" I was cut off as my phone started to ring. "Hang on you guys. I got a phone call."_

_I got up from my swivel chair and grabbed my cell, not bothering to look at the caller ID. "Hello?"_

"_This is Dan Firlan of the Police Department. I'm calling to speak with a man who goes by Cry?"_

"_That's me..." Why were the cops calling us?_

"_You're on our emergency call list for Allison Terry. Three of your relatives have gotten into a head-on car accident with a drunk driver." I almost fainted._

"_Car... Accident?_"_ I said, not processing correctly._

"_The drunk driver has been taken into custody, but the driver, Allison, died on direct impact. The passenger, Samantha, was nearly killed. We rushed her, along with the young boy, Nathan, to the hospital."_

_I was silent. "They are staying at Saint Paul's Hospital. I'll tell the hospital that you are part of their family so you can get in and see them."_

_I didn't say anything. My head started spinning. "Are you still there, sir?"_

"_I'm.. I'm still here." My voice was barely audible._

"_I'm sorry for your loss. If there's anything we can do for you, please contact us at..." I let the phone fall from my hand. I ended the Skype call right away and shut off my computer. Slipping on a pair of shoes, I rushed out the front door and was on my way to the hospital._

"Sir... Cry." I shook my head, snapping back to reality when I noticed a taller man standing in front of me. He was wearing a black suit with a light blue dress shirt underneath, along with a bright red tie.

"Hello, Cry. My name is Paul Stopple. You can call me Agent Stopple. I am here regarding your inheritance that your mother and father has left for you." Agent Stopple showed me his ID to convince me he wasn't a fraud.

"Inheritance?"

"Yes, you have quite a lot of money left behind for you. It also appears that your father-"

"My dad?"

"Yes, your dad. It seems like he has left behind a mansion for you."

"Why haven't I been told this until now, when all of my family is dead?" I was starting to get frustrated.

"Your father didn't want you to know until you were at least 30 years of age. He was planning to tell you himself, as he says in his will, but he didn't have the chance."

"Until I was 30? Then why am I being told this now! I'm only 25!"

"He says in extreme circumstances it's okay to tell you."

"Did he leave anything for anyone else?"

"Most of the money you're going to receive was supposed to split among your siblings and mother."

I was quiet. My father, the one who was never home, actually cared about me? It was impossible. He was _never_ home. _Ever_. Not even for his own anniversary.

Even if he was so wealthy, why did we live in poverty for most of my childhood? It's so confusing!

"Cry. What do you say? Will you take the house? We can do the paper work for all of this later."

I glanced over at the coffins. The gravediggers had just finished burying my mother's coffin into the ground.

"I'll take it."

Felix POV

Cry, huh? And odd name, nonetheless. I sneezed as I entered one of the rooms of this mansion. It was dusty and needed cleaning right away. I called out to Abigail, who thought that I'd found Master Cry.

"Did you find him?" She shouted at me.

"No, this place just needs cleaning. A lot."

"Oh." She took a step in and winced at how dirty it was. "So," She turned to face me. "What do you think he looks like?"

I hadn't really thought about it until she brought it up. "I don't know, maybe he just wants to be mysterious."

She laughed. "Nice theory."

I smiled warmly at her before continuing down the hallway. I turned to the next room. The door was fairly large and this was one of the many rooms that the maids were able to clean before Master Cry's short-noticed arrival.

I leaned closer to the door, grabbing the door handle. As I grabbed the handle, someone pulled the door open from their end and I was dragged inside along with the door.

"Oh. Sorry." I heard a deep voice say, and I brushed off my pants.

"It's fine," I looked up to see a white poker face mask. "Oh, Master Cry!"

He sighed and turned toward the window near the back of the room. "You don't have to call me that, y'know."

"I apologize, Ma-... _Cry. _I'm just used to formalities, is all." He didn't respond. Only continued to stare out the window. "Is there anything you need, Sir?"

He turned his head to look at me. "Actually, could you show me where-" He was cut off by the scream of one of the maids.

"Master Cry! Oh, how wonderful it is to see you again! I'm glad that Felix over here was able to find you. Now, I could give you a tour of the place if you want!" Abigail squeaked.

Cry seemed disappointed. "No, I think I'll be able to find everything on my own. Thanks anyways." His voice was lower than usual. Cry turned from the window and started to walk around the building by himself stuffing his hands into his pockets.

I glared at Abigail once Cry was far enough away. "Really?" I asked.

She laughed. "What, did I interrupt something important?" I didn't respond.

I turned to see Cry walking down the hallways, opening almost every door to see what was behind it. He seemed pretty curious. And by the way he was acting, I could assume that he'd never lived inside a mansion before.

Cry POV

I found myself on the second floor of the building. This house was huge. I don't understand how my dad could have afforded any of this. I mean, I never really knew him or anything. He'd come home to us once and a while, but then he just up and left. Never came back. He left us in poverty, but he left me this house, and some way or another, he had a ton of money to spare. There had to be some secrets in here somewhere.

I opened the a door to reveal a library of some sort. Books lined the shelves and I almost smiled. Almost. I walked up to some of the books and read the spine. They seemed older than most books I'd read in the past.

Walking up to one of the bookshelves, I picked a small brown leather book off the shelf. It read:

_Family_

I cocked my head to the side. Looking around the room, I noticed a swivel chair and a desk nearby a window. There was a ton of yellowing papers and books stacked up on the desk in a neat display. I walked up to the chair and sat down in it. It was comfortable.

I opened the book I'd found and was surprised. The first thing I saw was... my father.

_If lost, please return to:_

Below was a picture of my dad and his name was printed nicely in black ink. He was smiling. I turned the page. On it, I saw a picture of our family. Underneath the photo it read:

_Nate's 5th birthday – May 16th_

I closed the book, tears threatening to spill over onto my cheeks. I set the book down and made my way out of the room. Before I could close the door behind me, the old butler came walking up to me. Cedric, was his name?

"Master Cry, where have you been all day?" He asked.

"Exploring."

"You could have just asked for a tour from your private butler."

"Private butler?"

"As a young master, you have a private butler. You can choose who, but for now I believe your private butler is Jason."

"Oh. Okay. Well, where is he?"

"He is probably tidying up your room a bit." Cedric started to walk away, but I stopped him.

"Um, Cedric..." The name came unnaturally to me. "Where's my room?"

Cedric stopped and said, "Follow me."

I followed him across the upper floor of the building to my room. It was bigger than I had imagined. The ceiling was at least 3 feet above me, but then again, I was short. I took in all the details of the room, there was a chandelier hanging from the middle of the room, my bed was off to the right and was covered in white sheets. The floors were a dark shade of brown, and the walls were painted white, with small portions of it the same tone as the carpeting. A desk was to my left and what got my attention the most was the view from my window. I had a balcony that extended 4 or 5 feet from the room and it overlooked the entire backyard. The sun was setting on the garden in the background, creating my favorite color. Orange.

It was beautiful.

Someone behind me interrupted my gaze off into the sunset with a, "Excuse me, Master."

I turned around to see a man, he seemed to be in his twenties or so. "I am Jason, your private butler. I'm sure you've been informed, but you can change your private servant any time. I will not take offense."

"Okay. So Jason. What's your favorite color?" Jason looked surprised to be asked such a question. "What's the matter?" I asked curiously.

"P-pardon my lack of an answer, master, but I've never been asked so-"

"Informally? Yeah. A lot of people around here have been saying that."

Jason looked directly at my mask. "I apologize."

"It's fine, man!" I placed my hand on his shoulder which was level with mine. "So what _is_ your favorite color? Mine's orange."

"Green, preferably." He said awkwardly. I continued to stare at the sunset until it was gone. When the sun had finally disappeared behind some mountains, I realized just how hungry I really was. "I'll see you around, okay?"

"Y-yes, master."

I left the room and I noticed someone walking past my door. He had blonde hair. It was that Swedish guy from before! I started to fast walk to catch up to him, and when I did he looked down at me. That was when I realized how much taller he was of me. A good 3 or 4 inches taller than me.

"Hi." I said simply. He stopped walking, and turned to face me directly. He bowed down, much to my surprise.

"How has your exploring been going," Felix hesitated. "_Cry?_"

"I kinda got lost along the way. But with Cebby's help, I found my room!" I smiled.

"Cebby?" He asked, seemingly confused.

"Oh. You know... Cedric. I made him a nickname!" I winked at him before realizing he couldn't see it. That's when I started to laugh. I laughed at the fact that I forgot he could see me. I'm such an idiot sometimes.

Felix joined in on my laughter at some point in time, and I smiled, clutching at my sides. "Felix.. Oh my gosh, man." I breathed out, attempting to catch my breath. Felix stopped laughing at stared down at me. "So tell me, where can I get some food around here?"


	3. The World Around Us

**Part 3- The World Around Us**

I inhaled the magnificent aroma of food and smiled. Two maids and one butler stood in the kitchen cooking. I peeked around their bodies to see what they were making. It seemed to be some sort of stew...

I breathed in the wonderful aroma before asking what was on my mind. "How long until it's done?"

"Maybe another 20 to 30 minutes." One of the maids said to me. She smiled and continued to add spices to the stew. I turned to the man who led me here.

"Wanna go and pass the time until dinner's ready?" I smirked playfully underneath my mask.

"I'll do anything that you command of me, Master." I rolled my eyes at the 'master' but pulled his hand along with me as I led Felix out of the kitchen and into a room I hadn't see yet. It appeared to be some sort of study.

"Felix, do you like to read?"

"It's not something that I'd do with my spare time."

"So, no?" I walked over to one of the many bookshelves and pulled a blue book off of it. The title read, 'Exploring the Human Mind.'

"It's not very favorable to me, so no. I don't prefer to read."

I sighed, placing the book back where I found it. I went back to where Felix stood and I walked up to him. Since I was shorter, I had to take a few steps backward so I didn't have to crane my neck as much. "What do you like do to then?"

"I usually spend the day cleaning, or helping with-"

"No, not chores or something. What do you do for fun?" Felix stopped talking and glanced at the floor for just a moment. "Well? What is it?"

"Pardon my childishness, Master, but I like to play... video games."

I smiled widely at that. "You do? So do I! I love video games!" My smile dropped, remembering the last time I played a video game. When I received that phone call.

Before I knew it I was stifling at sob. "Master Cry? Are you okay?" Felix came over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. I felt a tear slip down my face, and I could no longer hold in my sobs. My hands snaked around Felix's tall frame, and I clung onto him for dear life. Felix ended up hugging me back, and eventually I stopped crying.

"Sorry..." I trailed off, pulling away from his grasp.

"No worries, I'm just glad I could be there for you. I'm here for you if you wish to talk about it any time."

"Thanks."

Dinner was probably one of the most delicious things I've ever eaten. I wouldn't say it could top my mother's cooking that I had enjoyed for most of my childhood, but it was up there in the top 10.

Before I could grab my dirty dish and head to the sink, Felix had beaten me to it. He had taken my bowl from me, asking if I wanted anymore. "No thanks. But that's not necessary..."

Felix tilt his head in slight confusion. "This?" He gestured towards the bowl in his hand.

"Yeah.. I can-" Felix looked at me confused, and I stopped talking.

"Go on, Sir."

"Nothing.. I was just gonna say that-"

"MASTER CRY!" I heard an annoying voice screech at me.

I turned around abruptly to see Abigail standing behind me in amazement. "H-Hey... Stop being so loud.." I trailed off. I could _literally_ feel the excitement radiating off of her in buckets.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Master," She bowed her head down. "But you have a phone call."

"Phone call?" She handed me an expensive-looking phone, and I felt unworthy to even look at it. It seemed to be incrusted with diamonds. "Hello?" I asked, answering the incoming call.

"Hello there, may I speak to a man who goes by the name of Cry?"

"You're talking to him... May I ask who this is?"

"Oh hey there, Cry! This is Agent Stopple from the other day. I was just calling in regards of your servants. But before I ask about them, how have you been holding up?"

"Holding up?" I looked around to see a couple of people watching me, including Abigail. Felix was in the kitchen and cleaning my dishes. "Hang on a second." I walked away from the huge dining room and into one of the several rooms upstairs for some privacy. Without knowing it, my body had found itself in the library again.

"Agent Stopple? You still there?"

"Yeah, I've been waiting patiently. And what did I say about calling me that? You can call me Paul if you'd like." I could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"Right.. About that. It just feels more formal calling you by your last name. Y'know?"

"Yeah, I can see where you're coming from. But how have you been, my boy?"

The last time I had talked with Ag- _Paul,_ it a few days after the funeral. We had addressed things like the money that my father left behind that he didn't want to let loose to anyone until _I_ was 30. _Me._ Why, we didn't know. But what I had found out about Paul, was that he was my father's personal assistant at one point in his life, up until the day he died of mysterious causes.

And for whatever reason, in his Will he left behind a crap-ton of stuff to me, including a mansion with maids and butlers.

"I've been better." I said, sighing.

"What's wrong?" Paul had also become closer to me, moving into more of a 'Friend' than an 'Acquaintance'.

"Just feeling a bit down. Under the weather, I guess."

"Do I need to bring you one of my lady friends?"

"N-no! It's perfectly okay!"

"Aw, why are you declining? I know this one girl named Rebecca, and she's pretty damn cool for a girl, if you understand what I'm saying." Paul paused. "Or.. Do you prefer men?"

I blushed deeply over the phone and almost lost my cool, but if I denied it.. I'd be lying. "What gave you that impression?"

"So I'm correct?" Paul laughed over the phone, "Man, I'd never expect you to be someone who's into men. Is there anyone you're particularly interested in?"

"I.. I never said I liked men! And no, I don't have anyone I'm interested in as of right now."

"Haha, okay, okay. So how have your servants been treating you? Nicely, I pressume."

"Almost too nice."

"Too nice? What do you mean?"

"They treat me like a toddler. Like I can't do shi... crap. Like I can't take care of myself. It's kind of annoying me. For Pete's sake, I'm a 24 year old man!"

"Ah, that's what most people your age think, but in do time, you'll get used to it. I'm sure of it."

"Bullcrap! I highly doubt that's what people my age think. This generation is filled with idiots who haven't been taught properly to do things on their own. They can't even wipe their own-" I stopped abruptly, realizing how much I had been ranting. "Sorry.."

"It's alright, I respect your opinion. And quite frankly, I do agree with you. This generation is filled with a bunch of ungrateful brats. Cry, it's been nice talking to you. I mostly called to ask how your servants have been, and it seems to me they're doing their job. Another thing, all of your things should be delivered to your house tomorrow around 11 in the morning."

"Right. Thanks, A- Paul. Thanks Paul."

"No problem, kid."

I hung up the phone, and placed it on the desk. Before leaving, something caught my eye. A faded blue paper was tucked in-between two books on the bookshelf, crumbled and yellowing at the edges. I picked it out on the paper, and unfolded it.

On the paper was written in fancy lettering,

_'Into the depths of knowledge;_

_You cannot see me quite yet._

_Behind a book of courage;_

_May the dreams of another be met._

_Searching, looking, you find me._

_Hiding in the darkness;_

_Waiting to be found._

_Another clue is yet waiting;_

_Oh, how your dad will be proud.'_

My face contorted in confusion, reading the paper again. It didn't make any sense, but it mentioned something about 'how my dad will be proud'. Who wrote this?

Felix POV

I had been walking around and making my way towards one of the bathrooms upstairs to clean it when I saw Cry. His head was tilted downward as if he were thinking. There was another emotion hidden underneath his mask, but I couldn't quite pick up on it.

I cleared my throat on purpose, trying to get his attention. It didn't work. He was deep in thought. As he got near me, I head a couple of things he was muttering to himself.

"Into the darkness of knowledge... Maybe it means the evil of knowledge? Search in the evil of knowledge? But how the hell do I do that?"

"Master Cry." I said loudly enough and Cry tilted his head upwards to look at me through his mask.

"You don't have to... Oh, never-mind. What's up?" He had stopped walking and stood a good foot away from me.

"You were mumbling to yourself, are you alright?"

"So you heard... Yeah. I found something that's been boggling my mind. Think you'd know anything about it?"

"No, sir. I apolo-"

"It's fine, no need to say you're sorry every five seconds..."

"Sor..." I didn't know what to say.

"See? There's nothing to be sorry about." He walked closer to me, and to my surprise, lifted his mask a little to reveal his lips. He was smirking. He got closer to me, and pulled on my tie to lower the side of my head down to his lips. "Maybe I should make you my new personal... _servant_." Cry said in a very seductive whisper. I felt shivers run down my spine and the tie around my neck being loosened when he pulled away from me, smiling innocently as if he hadn't just given me a boner.

And before I knew it, Cry was walking away towards his room without another word.

**This took me a while to write and I just now decided to finish editing it, though it's still not perfect. Ah well, I like where this is going. And this chapter was pretty long, in my opinion. Also, I'm uploading on Watt Pad now! Yay!**


End file.
